


are we waiting

by newredshoes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newredshoes/pseuds/newredshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night comes to D.C. after the fall of the Triskelion. Peggy Carter has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are we waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



"And where have you been, hmm?" Peggy smoothes her covers, rubs her lips together, aware that she’s out of lipstick. Damn.

Barnes just sits there in the dark. The ruckus is keeping her up, or rather that she’s not in the thick of it, and he stinks of mud and cordite and river. He doesn’t say anything, not even a smart comeback. It must be something to do with Steve.

She smiles. “You never change, I daresay. Next you’ll be after me for drinks.”

Over the helicopters, the fray outside, she hears him, over the rumble of doctors in the corridors, the steady, frantic noise of his breathing.


End file.
